


阿喀琉斯的秘密

by Eluka



Series: 届かない恋 [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, 女装要素提及, 斯库罗斯黑历史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 冥后回来了。明明应该是好事结果亲妈和老师当了好闺蜜导致乖儿子百思不得其解……扎格在试图解惑中意外得知了阿喀琉斯的秘密。
Relationships: Achilles&Persephone, Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), background Achilles/Patroclus - Relationship
Series: 届かない恋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017976
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	阿喀琉斯的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> SGG你怎么能放过了女装梗，快让我来——

冥后回来了。

要说近日里来，这座宫殿最不同以往的变化，自然就是从凡界归来的冥后。泊尔塞福涅和这地下所有的一切都不一样，她美丽、生机、充满活力，每一个神祇与暗灵（和三头犬）都爱戴她。扎格列欧斯常常见到她伶俐的倩影，站在大厅前和来往的魂灵谈话。她那鸟儿一样的头颅优美地高昂着，一举一动都叫人心里愉快，觉得她是当之无愧的皇后。

宫殿里的女神们再欢迎她不过，即使倪克斯难以捉摸，墨纪拉喜怒无常，他看得出她们都非常高兴。杜莎的高兴几乎要满溢出来了，她在休息室一角开辟出一个温馨的小空间（具体是指挂上了墨纪拉喜欢的那个骷髅镭射灯），专给女士们喝茶用。泊尔塞福涅带来了地上的薄荷茶，很快女神们外加一只戈尔贡，发展出了一种私密的仅限女士的聚会。她们聚在角落里喝茶吃糕点，用邻桌以外就不可能再听清的嗓音，三言两语地讲着只有她们自己才知道的话题。

这种聚会是男性禁止聆听的，就连扎格列欧斯和他的冥王父亲也不行。这不是冥府的法律，但的确是某种在透明的气氛中悄悄传播开的，不成文的规矩。

那之后他发现母亲的身上逐渐多了些点缀，像是羽毛装饰的发梳（也许是杜莎送的），涂在眼睑上黑色闪亮的色彩（很可能是倪克斯的），还有这天她鲜艳的紫红色嘴唇（显然是墨纪拉的）。

他路过的时候母亲正和阿喀琉斯讲话，他听到母亲快活地说：“没错，墨纪送我一支口红，你觉得怎么样？”

阿喀琉斯谦虚地躬了躬身：“很漂亮，皇后，只是您和女神墨纪拉的肤色有别，依我看颜色再深些更凸显您的美貌。”

母亲和阿喀琉斯什么时候关系变得这样好？他不大清楚，但泊尔塞福涅看起来比他更惊讶：“真有意思，”她叉着腰，“我不知道你懂这个，那你觉得什么颜色好看？”

“啊，”他的导师轻松地微笑着，仿佛敬语都是密友间无用的摆设，“冥河的红色符合您的身份。”

皇后陷入沉思，似乎在想象自己涂上暗红色唇膏的样貌。

“好像真是这么回事，”她摸了摸自己灿如稻穗的金发，“你知道吗，我觉得红色和我的头发很搭。还有，我不是说倪克斯不好，但是你有没有感觉我这样的眼影有点深？”

阿喀琉斯几乎未做思索：“也许试着加点金色，您的眼睛很美，陛下。”

泊尔塞福涅宝石般的绿眼睛里满是惊喜的神色：“你可真天才，伟大的阿喀琉斯还能拯救我的眼影，谁想得到呢。”

“您过誉了，但请别说出去，就把它当做秘密吧。”像是透露什么秘辛一般，阿喀琉斯看了看旁听的王子，如出一辙的绿眼睛在金发下闪着善意警告的目光。

扎格列欧斯缩起脖子，一溜烟地跑走了，在他身后还传来关于化妆品的议论：

“是啊，我从来没化过妆。你看，我就是四季，我生在大地上，我还有什么需要的呢？不过墨纪给我看了，现在的这些东西真方便，我都想试试。”

“您说的对，在我那个时候，女人还在用铅粉……”

他在心中暗自疑惑，也许他的感觉是对的：母亲和阿喀琉斯，他们很像，所以她才和他聊这些亲密的话题。当他们站在一起时，这种感觉透过他们相似的外表弥散出来。他不是嫉妒——可能有点嫉妒——但他不知道是该嫉妒导师比他更靠近母亲的生活，还是嫉妒母亲和阿喀琉斯相处得这么愉快。

他不该嫉妒的，他告诉自己，结果他打败父亲，又一次回到休息室的时候，女神们聚在角落喝茶，阿喀琉斯也坐在那张桌子旁。

他看着阿喀琉斯低下头说了什么，面前放着和女士们成套的杯子，墨纪拉露出难以置信的表情，泊尔塞福涅哈哈大笑。

“然后奥德修斯他……”他只听到导师这么说，英雄笑着摇了摇头，然后他们的声音迅速地低了下去。

扎格列欧斯全程用余光瞥着这一切，大为震惊。阿喀琉斯，他想，阿喀琉斯是个男人，并不是说有什么明令禁止男人参加女士聚会，但这就是问题所在，不是吗（ **不是吗？** 他从心底发出质问），没有人说不行，但你就是不能，她们不会接纳你……

而她们甚至给他用一样的茶杯，就好像他是她们的荣誉会员了。

他确信这和母亲有相当的关系。

他不会直接去问泊尔塞福涅，他没那么蠢，他在走廊上悄悄地拦住了墨纪拉。复仇女神叉着腰，瘦削的胯骨向一旁凸出，鞭子拎在另一只手里。

“你为什么打听他？”她冷漠地说。

“我，就是……我还以为你们不会带男性一起……”就算不是面对母亲，这样询问也太尴尬了，扎格列欧斯尴尬得目光游移。墨纪拉没有动：“这和你没关系。”

“我只是好奇。”他辩解说。

女神终于抬起一根了然的眉毛：“哦，怪不得，你喜欢他。”

“我……不是！我没有！”他发出自己都不会相信的抗议，墨纪拉的表情介于同情和轻蔑之间，她缓缓地摇了摇头：“啧啧，真可悲，你还替他作废了契约。”

她那表情仿佛就在说：看看现在是什么结果。

扎格列欧斯张开嘴，又合上，就像墨纪拉说的那样，他可悲地发现事实确实如此。

“你管我。”最终他忿忿地说，“奥德修斯是谁？”

“我不会告诉你的，”墨纪拉说，“他人不错，我会替他保密。还有，你不该听我们讲话。”

然后她施施然地走开了，留下一个讽刺的背影，和一个想咬掉自己舌头的扎格列欧斯。

过后母亲来问他新换的耳饰是否好看，他一看见那对绿莹莹的宝石，就知道是谁选的了，这让他心里更加不自在。扎格列欧斯的理智告诉他：他们是朋友，阿喀琉斯有一位爱人；扎格列欧斯的直觉却说：他们太相似了，同样的纵容和关切，就像同一枝上的两朵石榴花……

这些事给了他一种隐约的感觉，似乎阿喀琉斯不再是传说中那个英武的勇士，而是某种更女性化的角色，变得更精细更柔软，会挑选合适的妆容和宝石。这两种形象在他的脑海中重叠在一起，扎格列欧斯不会承认的是，他感到有些兴奋。

“奥德修斯是谁？”他问遍了塔尔塔罗斯到至福乐土的每一个人，除了帕特洛克罗斯。他能猜到帕特也绝不会告诉他的，就像阿喀琉斯曾经对特洛伊三缄其口一样，他也会保守他的秘密。

令人惊讶的是，提修斯对这个名字有印象。

“啊！奥德修斯，伊萨卡的国王。”雅典王露出他洁白整齐的牙齿——过于耀眼了，“为何要询问他的名字，我不会允许地狱的恶魔加害无辜之人！”

“他参加了战争， **那场** 战争。”弥诺陶在他身边小声嘟囔了一句。

“阿斯特里乌斯！”国王一脸遭到背叛的表情，“我没有让你告诉他啊！”

“抱歉，”牛头的巨人说，“我只知道这么多，人们说他是个聪明人。”

扎格列欧斯叹了口气：“没关系，谢谢，很有帮助。”他举起武器，这两位对手如今已经不成威胁，父亲还在前面等着他。

结果他的很多亲戚都听说过奥德修斯，他逐渐拼凑出了一个机敏男人的形状，但他还是不明白阿喀琉斯和他有什么关系。

“我有点印象，”不知在第几次安保检测的时候，波塞冬思索着说，“这小子耍了我的子嗣，我可给了他一顿好苦头吃，别的我就不知道了。”

“请原谅，叔父，”雅典娜在他身边板着脸，明明得墨忒尔并不在场，温度却似乎下降了一点，“我曾经是很看重他的。”

“可他脑子太灵光了，脑子灵光的男人花花肠子多得很，看看你爸，小雅典娜。”

扎格列欧斯仿佛抓到了一点希望：“那您记得他和阿喀琉斯吗，雅典娜女士？”

“我碰巧在场。”金色的女神回答道（似乎刻意在无视她的叔父），“他响应希腊的统帅，前往特洛伊参战，且劝说佩琉斯之子和他一道。那时忒提斯把她的儿子藏在斯库罗斯，我作为他的守护者同去。”

“斯库罗斯？”王子从没完整地看过希腊的土地，哦，要是他能再走远一点……

“是个岛屿，它的王国以公主美貌的舞女们著称。”

“但你说阿喀琉斯，他藏在那儿……”扎格列欧斯目瞪口呆，“不，他可是，他不会的，他没有那么……奔放。”

金眼的处女严厉地瞪了他一眼：“我不知道你在想什么场面，表亲，但事实并非那样。听我说，忒提斯把他打扮成舞女，跳起舞来和公主别无二致，宫里的人们都叫他琵拉，连我的眼睛也分辨不出。但奥德修斯有我的智慧，他命人吹响号角，佩琉斯之子便立刻抓起长矛。我那时看得很清楚，他完全像个女人，连挑选珠宝的时候都不曾露怯过。”

“还有这样的事？！”海神张大了嘴，胡子尖儿都要掉进沸腾的熔岩里。

扎格列欧斯很庆幸他问了，因为他自己说不出话，事实比他胡思乱想的谬测震撼得多，要不是波塞冬本人在这儿，他都要怀疑方才掠过了地震的余波。

雅典娜优雅地扶住金盾：“千真万确，叔父，阿喀琉斯没有辱没他父亲的名字，他一听到警报，穿着裙子就握起了武器。虽说忒提斯不愿让他参战，但命运无情，他生来就是要战斗的。”

“我，呃……感谢您，雅典娜女士。”扎格列欧斯在巨大的震惊中艰难说道，他没料到严苛的女神讲起故事这样有画面感，现在那场景已经在他脑子里深深地种下了一些极其冒犯的想法，这比得知他母亲真的以那种瘦小的体型和父亲诞下了子嗣更让他难以直视。

“我的荣幸，表亲，”雅典娜说道，“我很高兴你对奥德修斯这样睿智的勇士有兴趣，只不过他寿终正寝，此刻想必已经是无数泯泯亡灵中的一员。”

她和震地神波塞冬一起离开了，扎格列欧斯得到一个双重祝福，和阿喀琉斯的秘密。他浑浑噩噩地死在萨提尔，满心都是年轻的英雄身穿长裙，挥舞尖枪的模样——他也涂着金色的眼睑跳舞吗，也戴着翠绿的宝石迎敌吗？他是怎么穿上那些美丽的装束，又怎样学会那些纤巧的舞步的？扎格列欧斯控制不住地想象未被填补的细节，他耻于像这样臆测他的师长，但又难以自持地迷恋这画面。

他从血池里爬上来，阿喀琉斯不在，他松了口气，但一想到他们在至福乐土，他就又酸涩起来。他得庆幸自己用不着睡眠，不然他的梦里都会是飞舞的金发和裙摆。

“琵拉（Pyrrha）。”他小声地念这个女孩的名字，好像是她的情人一般。

阿喀琉斯照旧和女神们喝茶，看起来对扎格列欧斯四处探听一无所知。有时候母亲会换上几件克莱米顿或者佩普洛斯样式的长袍，倪克斯身上终于有了紫色和黑色以外的搭配。他们茶会的成果无时无刻不在提醒他已经得知的秘密，这秘密很可能女士们已经猜到了，因此才同佛提亚的战士如此要好；而他竟还怀疑过母亲和阿喀琉斯的关系，实在愚蠢。他回想起阿喀琉斯那种直白的经验之谈，是的，母亲肯定已经猜到了。

他开始留意阿喀琉斯的动作，这些都是无意间的，他注视着他站立、走动，新装的镜子在他的金发上投下波光。在扎格列欧斯的想象中有一个叫琵拉的女孩，她跟随阿喀琉斯行走，在训练场上，前冲、跳跃、挥出敏捷的刺击。他们格格不入，又形影不离，仿佛她是伟大的英雄抛在身后的，属于过去的幻影。

幻影停下来，阿喀琉斯停了下来。他的发冠换成一弯金枝，缠绕的枝叶笼住他的头发，在他的前额上闪光。

“怎么了，小伙子，你不太专注。”

“没。没什么，”扎格列欧斯摇着头，“我，呃，看到你换发饰了。”

“哦，你说这个。”战士伸出手，抚摸纯金的月桂叶子，“是皇后送给我的，希望你别介意。”

“怎么会呢，先生，我高兴还来不及，你戴着这么漂亮。”

扎格列欧斯忍不住微笑，现在他觉得他们这些交换衣饰的举动都可爱极了，他总能从一个人身上发现另一个人的手笔。阿喀琉斯戴着他母亲赠给的金冠——想到希腊善战的勇士也喜爱美丽的装饰，他的心立刻就要融化了。扎格列欧斯看着他的导师有些腼腆地笑起来，阿喀琉斯仍旧不习惯直白的称赞。

他起了点作弄的心思。

“琵拉也会喜欢的。”他大胆地说。

阿喀琉斯肉眼可见地惊呆了。

“这……你从哪儿听说这个名字的？”他抓紧长矛，看起来甚至有些惊慌，那双绿眼睛不安地闪动着。

“抱歉，先生，我听到你们谈论奥德修斯。”扎格列欧斯决定实话实说，对待阿喀琉斯，谎言是无用的，“只有名字而已，不过雅典娜碰巧认识他，她给我讲了点……斯库罗斯的事情。”

他仔细地看着阿喀琉斯的反应，希腊人哑口无言，低下头回避着他的视线：“啊，雅典娜，是啊……她站在我们这一边，不过奥德修斯是她最宠爱的。”

这时他不再惊慌了，也许是得知事实无可逃避，阿喀琉斯无奈地苦笑着，在他瘦削的颧骨上有两团几乎分辨不出的红晕：“不管怎么说，你已经知道了，关于……咳，你知道我们那时候比较传统，不太习惯到处宣扬这种事。”他抓了抓耳鬓旁的头发，罕见地显出一副难为情的样子，扎格列欧斯却只感觉他亲昵可爱。

“当然，我会替您保密的，下次见到雅典娜女士，我也许会稍微提醒她一下。”扎格列欧斯眨了眨眼，还有波塞冬，他在心里默记。当你得知了这种秘闻，就不会想让所有人知道，阿喀琉斯的秘密最好是他一个人的，尽管这个愿望已经无法实现了。

当事人耸耸肩，朝他纵容地微笑：“谢谢你，小伙子，虽然我不知道是该感谢你，还是教训你偷听，不过我们就忘了这事吧。”

“没问题，”他不让他逃走，“琵拉。”

阿喀琉斯发出一种奇怪的像是被人捅了肋骨的声音：“众神啊，拜托，扎格列欧斯，别用那个名字叫我了。”他低声叹息，用眼角的余光瞪视他，那种假装出的严厉就好像小时候他威胁要拆掉扎格列欧斯用来捣蛋的骷髅架，但却从来没动过手一样。

扎格列欧斯对这种目光再熟悉不过了。

“没什么大不了的，现在是开明的社会了，琵拉，琵拉？琵拉……”他以各种语调叫他的女名，犹豫的、深情的、戏谑的、狡黠的……他每叫一次，阿喀琉斯的红晕就更深一些，最后他的导师笑着举起了手：“好了，好了，我认输，你想要什么？”

“我……”我爱你，他想说，但是众神啊，他不能说出口。他热切地，倾慕地，充满爱意，却说：“我没有见过您跳舞。”

阿喀琉斯惊讶地愣住了，然后又显得为难起来：“啊，我不能保证我还记得，小伙子，实在太久远了。”

“没关系，我会给您弹琴。”他这就要去拿他的七弦琴，阿喀琉斯叫住他。

“听着，小伙子，这话我只跟你说。除了公主，她们很少单独跳舞，”他说，“总是三个人，五个人，很多女孩，她们没教过我一个人的舞。”

扎格列欧斯茫然地站在原地。

“我得要一个舞伴。”阿喀琉斯放下武器，直起身，向他伸出一只手。

“先生……”扎格列欧斯想也没想就握住他的手，却记起自己不会什么舞蹈。乐师在大厅里变换曲调，唱起给冥府王子的赞歌，阿喀琉斯点点头，跳起一支酒神舞。

“我有点想起来了。”他说。他的手指勾着扎格列欧斯的，披肩飘动，鬈曲的金发在他弯下腰时掠过扎格列欧斯的肩头。他是捷足的阿喀琉斯，像燕子一样轻巧，年轻的王子被他牵着迈出拙劣的舞步，他旋转着侧过身，绿眼睛里有点好笑的意味——现在是他在戏弄扎格了。

“哦，不，你别想。”扎格列欧斯大声说道，紧紧跟上他的步伐，险些绊倒。他笑着告诉扎格列欧斯要往左走，王子笨拙地迈开了。这下他和扎格列欧斯之间再没有什么秘密，他们俩手指交缠，在俄耳甫斯缥缈的歌声里跳起舞来。

**Author's Note:**

> 老师会弹琴和老师会跳舞我都写完了我此生无憾了
> 
> ……
> 
> 怎么我想搞笑的时候就偏偏要变成情感剧场呢！


End file.
